Alternate Ending to Chapter 64 of Angel
by chocoholic121
Summary: My version of chapter 64... Enjoy...   ANGEL SPOILERS...


**My Alternate ending of chapter 64 of Angel: **

**Warning: ANGEL SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, as all credit goes to James Patterson... :) **

**CHAPTER 64: **

**MANY THINGS IN America are really big, Big Macs, for example. And stretch pants, and cars. Not so much in Europe. In general, things seem tobe scaled down, more people sized. And it's charming. It's approachable. **

**Except when your hotel's only elevator is maybe two feet by two feet and is apparently powered by aging chip-munks running frantically, and you're stuck in it with someone who _stomped on your heart. _Because you chose not to walk up the stairs like a sensible person. **

**I stood as far away from Fang as possible, which was about four inches, and looked down at my feet. I feigned huge intrest in my sneakers and that the fact that one of them was held on my food with bent paper clips because the shoelace had broken. **

**"So the whole Doomsday Group thing is getting pretty creepy" Fang said lamely above the sound of the wheezing elevator cables. I wondered when they had last been inspected. The building dated back from the late 1600's, a plaque downstairs said. Had the cables been replaced since?**

**"Max?"Fang asked. **

**My head snapped up, I couldn't avoid this anymore. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You figure?" I said."What with the whole everyone must die shtick?"**

**Fang sighed, and I unsuccessfully to inch away from him. **

**"The flock looks to be in good shape," he said after a moment. "I know you're worried about your Mom and Ella." Someone must have him in on everything that had been quitely plaguing me for days. I'd been keeping all that to myself. **

**I nodded. This superficial conversation was torture. This was the person I'd spent countless hours with, kissing, talking to about everything in our hearts, our minds. How was it Dylan felt like the one I'd known forever and Fang was a complete stranger? I knew that life as a genetic experiment, trust me I did. But I really hadn't realised how much worse it could get as a teenage genetic experiment. **

**"So... you're not going to talk to me anymore?" Fang sounded angry. **

**And then, I lost it. Some inside me snapped. "How could you stop loving me?"**

**As soon as the words came out, they hung in the air, and I wished they would disappear, but somewhere in the back of my mind I was glad I had said them. How dare he replace me with MY CLONE!**

**But the hurt sound in my voice, evening just asking that damn question, painted the target straight accross my chest... **

**I looked away and shrugged, like it was nothing, when I just felt all the tiny pieces of my heart shatter even more. **

**Fang smacked his hand, hard against the elevator. **

**"Is that what you think, That I like seeing you with that experiment!"**

**"Don't talk him about that!" **

**"Why not is the incredible Maximum Ride in love with Dylan?" He said in a ridiculous voice. **

**"No, and you think I like seeing you with that clone!" **

**"But this is what you decided!"he said, **

**"NO, it's what you decided, I love you Fang, you hear that, I love you, I brought you back from the dead, and you were the one who started all this love crap in the first place"**

**"So now its crap"**

**And that is when my fist connected with his nose, **

**"I knew that we'd get distracted, thats why I ran away Fang, and no it wasn't crap, but look what's happened to us now? We can't even stand in the same room without arguing! I don't regret falling in love you Fang but I wish I did, but I guess I see your true colours now, don't I! You selfish JERK!" And with tears streaming down my face, the elevator doors opened, and I stormed past them, Maya, Dylan and the rest of the two flocks. **

**"Max, Max" I heard from behind me, but I just kept on walking, and eventually I got to the roof. **

**God, I needed to fly, but all these emotions were just too much and they have building up for to long, I loved him! I love him, why he can't see that and look what he's done to me, I am soppy mess! I am never going against my instincts again. **

**And with that I fell to the ground sobbing, how could he do this to me!**

**I wrapped my arms around my knees and just sobbed silently...**

**"Max,"**

**"F**k off Fang"**

**"Max please,"**

**"Just leave me alone" I said looking into his eyes.  
**

**"I never stopped loving you Max,"**

**"Stop it" I said trying to pull myself together, I stood up and glared at him,**

**"It's the truth Max..."**

**"Welll I don't care" I said, storming past him,**

**"Well I do" and he grabbed my wrist, **

**"Let go" I said as I turned around, **

**"Why?"**

**"Please" I said,**

**"No"**

**"Why not!" **

**"Because, I've let you go before, and I'm not sure I could again,"**

**"You left" **

**"Shut up Max," he said softly making my heart flutter, **

**Then he lowered his lips to mine,**

**And I felt home... **

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Heya**

**Just basically had this idea, as this chapter was the most annoying in the whole book!**

**Review PLEASE! Maybe I could ask for 5? **

**Then might do a follow up if anyone wants one?**

**Love you loads x**

**Catx **

**Ps. Check out JEEPERS:A MR PODCAST! **


End file.
